A New Beginning
by nandyroo94
Summary: Ash is finally back in Kanto for good he hopes. Misty learns this and asks him on a date which he believes is just a little catch up Rated M for later events ;D
1. Return and a Request

**diclaimer i don't own pokemon be awesome if i did but youd have people follow you**

**My first pokeshipping please reveiw**

After a long year or so of traveling Ash Ketchem decided it was finally time to journey home to Pallet Town in the beautiful region of was early morning and 's Mr. Mime was getting ready to do the morning chores it sensed ash was coming to the house and rushed to greet him and pikachu with a high five opening the door foor for the now 18 year old and the yellow electric mouse pokemon to enter. "mom im home",said ash who was greeted with a huge bear hug from his mom who stated, "oh ash i was so worried but im glad your finally home"  
>"Mrs. Ketchem is that who i think it is?"asked a familiar female voice from the video phone. ash rushed to the video phone to confirm his hunch it was misty the tomboyish and feisty red-haired young woman as she was now who travelled with him on his pokemon journey into Kanto and Johto when they were younger seven to eight years ago.<br>"Hey Misty I'm back" he said. Misty attempted to hide her tears of joy in a short silence.

"That's great ash for how long?"she asked with the utmost concern in her voice. Ash was silent for a while and then opened his mouth to say "for good" he said withy a toothy grin. Misty sighed with relief on the other side of the phone. _You better be, Ash Ketchem I've been waiting for your return so i could say a few things_ she thought to herself as her eyes scanned ash's hand for a ring _Good he's not married and his mom did say he's single._ her eyes then reached the item in her hand it was a miniature her it was her lucky fishing lure she notice he was holding it tight she blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"uh...Misty your blushing",Ash said breaking her out of her trance. She giggled.

"Ash how long have you had that in your hand?"she asked pointing at the lure in ash's hand. He looked and it was his turn to blush a deep shade of red near maroon

"as soon as i reached viridian city and well this may sound crazy but i heard your voice calling my name" he answered. Misty smiled So you do think about me the way i think about you Ash she said in her head looking through the window on ash's side of the phone.

"that's so romantic"she said unconsciously aloud.

"What is?"he asked with more interest than she was used too.

"that sunset over the horizon"she said. Ash looked through the window and he saw it too.

"yeah and beautiful like you" he said unconsciously making Misty blush furiously.

"ash can you meet me in cerulean city at the gym tommorow at three? and please dress up as a little bonus i'll let you wear your hat" she asked .

"ok",he nodded


	2. Onward to Cerulean

Ash let Misty and his mom finish talking so he can shower about five minutes after his shower misty called using the new pokedex phone addition he got from his return to Hoenn region. Ash answered "Yeah?"he asked.

"Hey Ash its Misty" Misty said on the other line

"Oh hey Misty" he said more enthusiastic.

This cheered her up.

"I realized I may have been a bit strange when I randomly requested your presence in Cerulean"

"Don't worry Misty I'm still coming which I figured I'll cut time if I just up and leave now for diglett cave in Pewter which takes me to Vermillion and I can just ride my bike from there to Cerulean in no time I'll be there as you lay to sleep I'll just bunk in the pokemon center for the night" ash said putting on his new outfit which was a larger version of his first outfit on his journey through Kanto.

"But won't your mom get worried?"

"Left her a note and my pokedex number I'm in viridian city heading to the forest now be there soon"

"Ok ash two things before we hang up"

"Mmk"

"One be careful and two I'm not the gym leader in cerulean I found an apprentice who learned quickly I quit my job when I found she was ready and well you know her, Ash"

"I promise not to be reckless Misty and who is she?"

"It's May"

"Really? That's awesome tell her I said congrats"

"I knew you'd say that Ash already told her you'd say that also your Bulbasaur came to me and rubbed his head on my leg when he saw me, Oak and, your mom all know that pokemon start acting like their trainers so do you have something to tell me?" Misty asked curious.

Ash was hesitant to answer right away.

"I uh..." manged Ash.

"Yes Ash?" Misty said confused.

"I'm having trouble telling you over the 'dex I will tell you in person", he said hanging up.

_Hmmmmmm I wonder why she quit her job,_ Ash thought to himself

Meanwhile in cerulean city...

"What am i going to wear tomorrow?" Misty asked herself with several outfits, her Psyduck was trying to help her pick out clothes. May came in.

"So you going tell him how you feel?" May asked Misty.

"Yeah tomorrow I will", said Misty.

"Would you like help picking out your outfit for your date with Ash ?" May asked. At the word "date" Misty smiled and nodded. May smiled and started looking through Misty's outfits.

"You do know He'll be in his own little world, right?" May asked looking at a blouse Misty layed on the bed imagining how good it would look on Misty.

"I know but I have an idea that may have him share that world of his with me," Misty said blushing.

May looked at the rest of the outfits and pointed to one specific one "That one right there would look absolutely stunning on you", she said. Misty nodded and set it on her dresser then she stared down at the clock reliving her conversation with Ash's mom in her head:

Misty: Welcome back Mrs. Ketchem

_Ash's mom: Thank you Misty dear but we both know you can call me mom or Delia So how'd it go_

_Misty: Well I kinda told him without telling him yet_

_Delia: well Misty you already seen that he's become quite the looker._

_Misty: That's for sure_

_Delia: So when do I get a new daughter-in-law_

_Misty: What?_

_Delia: Oh come on now Misty your crush on him is no secret I know how you feel about him…._

Delia's words Stunned and replayed over and over again in Misty's head and honestly she loved the thought of being Delia's daughter in law or rather the thought of being Ash's wife she smiled to herself her thoughts running wild and drifted of into a deep sleep.


	3. Out on the town and Cape

When Misty awoke she looked at the clock it was 8:00 "Damn how come when Ash is excited he manages to sleep in but when I am I wake up too early" she grumbled getting in the shower and thinking to herself as she scrubbed herself _hmm I wonder how I will feel if I told him I told his mom before I told him. His mom was right about one or two things one he's become quite the looker and two he's single no he's not he is my man._

_Not yet but before this night is over he will be. _

She got out and dried herself off and realized _Its Ash he won't dress up but since I'm going to be nice to him for once I'll do this just in case I'll put on my old outfit a bit of a larger size under my dress just in case and I'll make sure May is nearby just in case Team Rocket shows up to steal my boyfriend- I mean date's Pikachu_

She giggled as she dressed and tested May's skills when they heard the doorbell ring. Misty having a hunch that it was Ash rushed to the door and answered it was Ash he was grinning from ear to ear in a cerulean blue suit. Misty for the first time in years was speechless on ash's appearance he actually had his hat off and tucked in his back pocket his tie matched Misty's dress which was decorated with Starmie on it, She couldn't help but be both amazed and annoyed she got at his hair being combed back she wanted Ash's hair at its usual unruly state but she was too amazed at how nice he cleaned up she noticed that he looked abit more bulky than he was over the video phone she giggled like a kid, she ran up and hugged him. He hugged back laughing with tears of joy rolling down his face. Misty looked up her voice deep with concern for her best friend and her only love "What's wrong Ash?" she asked.

"I just missed you so much," he said looking into her eyes at this statement Misty blushed and smiled "I missed you too, May you know what to do during this" Misty said. May saluted her. Misty then grabbed her best friend's hand and led him out of the gym grabbing her purse. She giggled at Ash's nervous face "don't worry Ash I'll pay for the food" she said she knew she had this all planned as they headed to her favorite restaurant in cerulean city which now held the songs she wrote on her journey with Ash though Ash never heard them they were as important to Misty as Pikachu to him. "Ash I wanna sing you two songs I wrote now you'll only hear the title but I'll let you choose which I sing first" he nodded then his stomach growled, Misty sighed and waved a waiter over "he'll have one of everything on the menu"

The waiter looked abit scared because this was the first time Misty didn't order anything to eat. "He's the one you talk about?" the waiter said with a skeptical look Misty simply nodded lucky that Pikachu and Ash were having a ketchup chugging contest. "Ash the names of the songs are He Drives me Crazy and Misty's song both of which I wrote while traveling with you." He looked stunned _Misty wrote songs while traveling with me? _He thought. He decided on a song in an instant "I choose your song the one you named after you" Misty blushed got up and whispers to the people on the stage she looked a bit nervous especially with Ash looking intently on listening like if he didn't pokemon everywhere would come down sick and eventually die out. The harpist played a heavenly note the piano played with an easy tone to follow the drums were next Misty with the microphone in her hand opened her mouth and sung softly:

"Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We wont admit but its true

You look at me I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say

Line by line every word

I tell my self today could be the day

But everytime, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

and to say that I love you

Why? Why do you turn away

It must be, you're afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now

I'm afraid you might break my heart

Oh why should anthing so easy ever

Be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

And to say that, I love you

I love you" Misty sang her song with all her heart once the song had ended Ash got up and applauded her.

"That was a great song Misty" he said

"Thanks Ash" she said noticing that Ash cleaned his plates not an ounce of food to be seen. She happily paid for the food and once again grabbed Ash's hand Pikachu followed, this time it jumped on Misty's shoulder laughing Misty patted its head with her free hand She led Ash back to the gym

"You can get in your normal clothes for this part" she said tossing off her dress Ash was eager to get out of his suit he tossed of his clothes and folded them next to Misty's dress to Misty's amusement he did indeed have his clothes under the suit. Misty grabbed him and brought him to a nice spot on route 25 that all knew as her favorite spot which she dubbed the Cerulean Cape overlooking a small ocean she sat next to Ash who started talking about his adventures and offers to stay with women, he turned them down he didn't really tell her who he was thinking about when he declined. When he had started talking about Unova, Misty grabbed both sides of his jacket pulling him close to her she closed her eyes she put her lips on his and kissed him deep, surprised that he was forced into his first kiss but he didn't mind he returned the kiss after what felt like an hour Misty broke the kiss trying to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Ash" she said blushing.

"No I don't have any idea, Mist" he said blushing.

"Ash I have a question for you" she said.

"Well I might have an answer for you" he said smugly.

"Ash this is a serious question" she said fighting the urge to find her mallet.

"Ok Mist what's the question?" he asked.


	4. Bout damn time

"Um its uh…",she said blushing _Misty come on you idiot spit it out_, she thought in her head

"Yeah Mist what is it?" he said unsure if he was heard

"Ah well Ash Ketchem will you be my- my boyfriend?" she finally spat out.

Ash was astonished stunned by the question it shocked him that misty asked him that _but why did she deny her crush on me when we were little…oh right we were kids we had to hide our feelings_, he thought. Ash's silence was starting to bug Misty like bug pokemon. Ash looked her straight in the eyes with a passion she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes I will Misty" he said. Misty smiled seeing the truth in his eyes. _AHHHHHHHH_ she screamed like a starstruck schoolgirl in her head _Ash Ketchem my boyfriend_ she said repeating that phrase over and over again in her head she was giddy.

"Um Ash you were gonna tell me something over the 'dex but decided to tell me in person," she said.

"Yeah I was going to come clean to you" he said.

"About?"

"How I feel about you"

"Well?"

"Misty I love you I didn't realize it till a near death experience in Unova"

"Awww Ash I love you too"

"Really?"

"I'd pick no one else to love and to be honest I've loved you since after you lost to Brock in your first gym match"

"Wow that is a long time," Ash said looking at her blue eyes "how'd you hide it for so long?"

"I didn't hide it I dropped hints just you only reacted to the most serious"

"Prove it"

"Well my dear boyfriend," she said there was pleasure in her voice as she said _boyfriend. _"it was when I had said 'someday you and I will be married too' which you over reacted to by running from me"

Ash laughed "Yeah I remember that I just remembered another hint you gave that i didn't realize at first I was thinking outloud I said 'I wonder if people change when kissed?' you had responded simply 'Guess we'll have to find out ourselves' "

Misty laughed "You Blushed didn't you?"

Just before Ash could answer the question a Dragonite flew by and landed by Ash reached in its pouch and handed a letter to Ash and a letter to Misty both of which read:

_Dear trainer,_

_We have watched your progress and must quite say we are impressed as such talented trainers we wish to issue a challenge to battle the Elite Four in Every Reigion besides Kanto and remember Johto is linked to Kanto therefore Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, until you finish battling the others then we welcome you to Battle Us the official Elite four which no longer holds four trainers but now holds 7 we apologize for our misnomer_

_Sincerely, Kanto's Elite._


	5. Title of this chpter to be anouced later

Misty Read the letter then thought about it,_ Hmmmmm Ash loves to travel this maybe a good chance to see some romantic sites in the remaining regions that I never got to see because I didn't travel long in Hoenn, for Sinnoh and Unova I only talked to him when he had time and this is possibly his most important journey yet so I'm coming with him. _

"Wow that's awesome Ash it looks like we both got challenged I'm going what about you",she said

Ash read it over again and sighed "I thought I was done traveling but since you're going so will I but I just got back to Kanto" he smiled "I've never turned down I challenge and I damn sure won't start now we leave for Hoenn tomorrow, Misty"

Misty stood up and giggled, "There's the Ash Ketchem I fell in love with"

She kissed him full on the lips passionately "Let's go back to my place, Ash"

She takes his hand in hers and leads him to her bed room kissing him she reached down and grabbed his crotch squeezing it a little feeling it harden like a Metapod in her grasp through his jeans she grinned. "is that a Metapod in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" she joked unzipping his pants and pulling them down his hard dick nearly tearing out his boxers she pulled them off and grabbed his dick stroking it and licks the head rolling her tounge around it in a circle he moaned.

"Ohhh misty that feels soo good", he moaned.

She smiled and licked the vein on the shaft gently then put his dick in her mouth slowly and sucked on the head pulling off her short shorts and putting her hand down her yellow Pikachu panties rubbing her wet pussy. She pulled off his dick to lick all over the shaft and stood up to take off his jacket and shirt. She then took off her own shirt showing off her c-cup tits in a Charizard bra. He slowly kissed her neck working his way down as she undid her bra and pulled it off she took his hat and placed it on her own head as he worked his way to her perky pink nipples he rolled his tounge on and around them she moaned as he kissed his way down her sexy body and got to her panties he pulled them off with his teeth and tounge she spread her legs for him as he opened her pussy and licked he soon found the clit and began to suck she pushed his head to bury his face in her pussy.

"Ohh Ash keep going oh god yes", she moaned in ecstacy.

Ash smiled and stood up rubbing his shaft against her pussy as he put on the condom he slowly penetrated her tight pussy he stopped as he notice a small drop of blood from her pussy.

"Ash, honey don't worry about it it is my first time it will do that" Misty said looking at him lovingly.

Ash thrust slowly deeper in her and started to get faster.

"Oh yes ash ohhh fuck. fuck me harder"

Ash thrust harder his hips slamming into hers she hugged him close as they came.

The next day they bought tickets to venture into the Hoenn region.


	6. Hoenn and an Ally

Upon the two's arriving there in the Hoenn reigon Ash had only thought that he'd first need to choose the team of pokemon he'd use for the elite four in Hoenn he had no idea that a familiar ally was willing to help him with his Elite Four challenge for Hoenn.

"Ash I told you not to eat too much on the boat I know how you feel since the last time we were on a boat together it sunk", Misty said stepping off the boat helping ash down the stairs Ash's Pikachu on her shoulder. Ash dropped to the ground kissing the grassy ground.

"Land I missed you" he said

_If only you'd said that after coming back to Kanto to me our date would have went straight to the fun part_ ,she thought in her head reliving their date.

"Hello you two" said a deep and familiar voice to Ash and Misty somehow the mindswipe had overlooked misty.

"M-Mewtwo?" Ash stuttered

"Yes Ash I have heard a whisper from a family of pidgey telling me that you finally to use their use of words 'got down with the redhead'- at these words both ash and misty blushed furiously- as well as tell me you both are going to do the Elite Four challenge" The psychic type said.

"Yes I am you know I don't back out of a challenge" Ash said confidently and started to walk two the pokemon center but Mewtwo pulled him by the collar.

"Ash I want to help you I feel I have a debt that needs to be repaid you've saved me twice once from my own stupidity and once from Giovanni please add me to your team" Mewtwo offered to him.

Ash looked stunned as he looked at the most powerful pokemon in the world and took a deep breath thinking that he didn't deserve Mewtwo

_Then again_ he thought _Misty and I have met multiple legendaries and have yet to catch one_.

"Alright Mewtwo you can travel with us as part of my team", Ash said to Mewtwo who held out his friend

Ash took it and shaked.

"Ok Mewtwo there is one thing I have to do though"

"What's that?" the pokemon asked knowing far too well what was going on in his partner's thick head looking like he smirked with the mouth he never talks from he always uses his mind to communicate.

"To make you and official addition to my team…"Ash said pointing Pikachu in front of him turning his hat backwards grabbing a red and white pokeball, "I have to catch you fair and square"

Misty looked in awe as she saw her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes glow she could see the fire of his determination as Ash commanded Pikachu to use quick attack which Mewtwo blocked with a protect, Ash commanded Pikachu Charge for its volt tackle move it circled constantly around Mewtwo making the powerful pokemon dizzy and abit confused at Ash's Plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yeah i know this was a short chapter but i figured it should be seeing as i wanted a big cliff hanger and yo need to scoot back abit or you'll fall out of your seat.<strong>


	7. Misty Vs Drake Pt 1

Pikachu slammed into the back of Mewtwo bringing the powerful pokemon to his knees, Ash threw

the pokeball at Mewtwo who was engulfed by the red light sending him into the small ball the ball

wriggled once twice three times before the center button turned red indicating a catch Ash ran to the

ball picking it up holding it in the air triumphantly.

"Alright I caught MewTwo" he said alound and went to heal his pokemon at the LillyCove Pokemon

Center.

"Hello once again Ash we havent seen you for quite sometime so I hear you're taking the Elite

Four Challenge", Nurse Joy said **(Authors note:I'm doing the Elite Four in a different order and different location **

**than the games however the champion will always be last) **

"Yeah how'd you know?" he asked

"Cause I'm your first fight for the both of you but one at a time please", a familiar voice to Ash said.

Ash turned to see an old man in a sailor outfit and a cape.

"Wow long time no see, Drake," Ash said.

"Now who will battle me first?" Drake asked.

"Ladies First" Ash said. Misty looked shocked that Ash was letting her go first, she smiled as Nurse

Joy led them to the battlefield. Misty and Drake took sides opposite each other on the field and the

pokemon league official stood on the side of the battlefield holding up two flags.

"The following match is an Elite Four challenge match" The official said booting up the cameras as well

as the giant screen on the wall which shows the two battling trainers and their pokemon as trainers

came to watch the battle.

"In the red corner from Cerulean City Former gym leader Misty Waterflower and in the blue corner

the Hoenn Elite Four member Drake the match rules are as follows due to the Elite Four member

Each trainer may only use three pokemon when three pokemon from one trainer are unable to

Battle the opposing trainer wins" the official finished, Pikachu ran to Misty's side

"Pika pika" the small mouse pokemon said.

"What's that Pikachu you want to battle on my side?" Misty asked it curiously

Pikachu nodded hopping on her shoulder mean while Mewtwo broke out of his pokeball to sit in the

stands next to Ash to observe the match.

Misty took a pokeball out from the belt and threw it.

"I CHOOSE YOU GYARADOS" She yelled as the large blue seaserpent like pokemon erupted

from the pokeball. Drake smiled and Tossed his own pokeball.

"Go Shellgon" he said the small shell like pokemon stood on the field, Drake pointed towards

Gyarados "Go Use Dragon Rage" he commanded Shellgon "Use flamethrower Gyarados" Misty

Commanded. Fire roared out of Gyarados' mouth meeting the crimson flames that erupted from

shellgon's mouth The flames pushed each other back and forth creating a fireball in the center of the field

the ball exploded creating a wall of fire between the two halves of the field.

"Gyarados Hydro pump the flames out"

A large blast on water shot out of Gyarados' mouth like a fire hose extinguishing the flames.

" Now use Hyper Beam on Shellgon"

"Shellgon use hyper beam as well"

Again the two blasts met each other in the center this time the blast made the pokemon both

faint. The offical raised both flags, "Both gyarados and shellgon are unable to fight the first bout is

Draw"

Misty and Drake sent their pokemon back to their pokeballs, Drake was first to throw out

another pokemon this time "Salemance Go" a blue dragon with red wings burst from his pokeball

roaring as it landed on the field.

"Pikachu I choose you" Misty said, Pikachu hopped off her shoulder landing on all fours.

"Salemance flamethrower"

"dodge it pikachu"

Pikachu got out of the flame radius in the nick of time but its tail got a bit chared

"Pikachu you ok?"

"Pi" pikachu nodded

"Alright use Volt Tackle"

Pikachu sprinted at the Salemance, Electric currents surrounding his body

"Salemance Endure"

Salemance began to glow red as pikachu hit it the Salemance went down its eyes turning into Swirls

"Salemance is unable to battle Pikachu is the Victor" The Official said raising the green flag towards Pikachu.

Pikachu beamed. "Pikachu return for a little rest", Misty said Pikachu ran to Misty's side and sat down.

"Go Flygon" Drake said throwing out a pokeball a quick green dragon fly like creature came from the ball.

Misty Reached for her Pokeball and looked at it

"Ok I know I haven't been kind to you but I need to prove myself to Ash and to You so you can get

even more stronger and evolve I'm counting on you psychic and water ability to win this thing so

here goes", Misty said to the ball and threw it to the field. "Come On Out Psyduck"


	8. Meanwhile in Unova

**A/N:ok i'm holding a nice contest whomever is the closest to answering this gets to be in the next chapter as either an exhibition match or moral support Or maybe a main addition to the group what do you think my favorite shipping moment is in the first three seasons? movies count too**

In Mistralton cave in Unova a meeting for Team Magma and Aqua as well as Team Galactic to team up together to defeat those who have foiled their plans.

"So I suppose you all wondered why I called this meeting to commence well it's because of this twerp" Maxie said pointing at the walll turning on a projector an image of Ash popped on the wall the members of the other teams grunted and nodded.

"I insist that we ban together to succeed in our goals I have built a machine to help us harness the powers legendaries but we must stay out of each reigion he is in to succeed in our goals first i say we take over this reigon first with the twerp doing the champion league challenge all elite four members we'll be too busy to stop us"

The members of the other teams grunted and nodded.

"I noticed he struggled with this regions pokemon why dont we harness the powers of the legendaries here first" Archie said.

"I agree on that we will be able to create the Ultimate Kyurem by harnessing the powers of Victini,Reshiram and Zekrom and then it will fuse with the other legendaries from the other regions nothing will be able to stop us not even that twerp Muahahahahahahahahhahhhahahah" the cave was filled with all of their laughter.

Far from earshot Ex-Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth and ex team plasma King N were eavesdropping with a new device.

"Ash must be warned" N said.

"Agreed" Meowth said.

"But how will we warn him? I mean come on we've attempted stealing his Pikachu so many times now he won't trust us" James said

"I have an idea approach him in your civies he still might not believe you but prove by going into a gym and battling the leader and win or lose fairly", N told them.

The ex-Team Rocket members saluted N and took off.

_Good luck you three you'll need it _N said to them in his head.


	9. Surpise

Psyduck came out of the pokeball holding its head as usual. Misty sighed then glanced at its tail which wasn't glowing. Drake smirked and started laughing uncontrolably.

"You're going to beat a Flygon with a Puny Psyduck?" he managed through his laughter.

"Psy?" the small orange duck asked.

"Pysduck use Psychic"

The Pokemon's eyes glew blue and Flygon began to be outlined in blue and got slammed into the ground.

"Flygon use headbutt"

Psyduck's psychic grabbed it at the last possible moment

"Great psyduck now use confusion"

"Flygon use Rock tomb"

Psyduck's eyes glew as Flygon started to drop rocks fortunately for Psyduck the rocks dropped around Flygon instead. The final one conking it on the head knocking it out Flygon tried to get up but couldn't.

"Flygon is unable to battle Psyduck is the winner Misty of Cerulean City is the winner"

Misty smiled and did Ash's usual victory pose.

"She is a strong and kind hearted trainer", Mewtwo said next to Ash. Ash nodded "That's my girlfriend", he said as Psyduck started to glow Evolving finally into a Golduck Misty smiled holding its pokeball "Great job Golduck Return" She said. Red light flew out of the front button on the Ball as Pikachu ran back to Ash hopping on the young trainer's head as it does so often. Misty Ran to the video telephone to tell May of her First Champion League Match and to tell Delia that she and Ash are officially an item first she dialed the gym during May's self picked lunch hour.

"May it's Misty"

"Oh hey Misty so how's it going with your boyfriend?"

"Fine I Just won my first official Champion League match against Hoenn Elite Four Drake"

"Really? Wow, Misty That's great"

She smiled.

"Thanks May I gotta go I promised Ash's mom I'd call her when I got the chance"

"K Bye. Misty"

Misty and May hung up and Misty dialed Delia's number.

"Hello oh hi Misty so what's the news"

"Well….Ash and I are finally girlfriend and boyfriend"

"That's great its about time"

"I also have other news but I might be carrying your son's child"

"Really Misty that's nice have you told Ash?"

"No but I will when he wins his battle with Drake tomorrow"

"Why tommorow?"

"Because I know how your son is"

"I've got to tell Brock"

"Oh god what part?"

"That you got together sooner than he thought he now owes me some money"

Ash showed up Misty turned around and smiled

"Oh Hi Ash honey remind me when Brock visits to find My Damn mallet"

"Umm is it too late to say I'm sorry for making that bet with Mrs. Ketchem" A familiar voice said behind them.

**A/N: Who's Ready for the return of the Brockster?**


	10. The return of Brock

**Welcome back fellow followers sorry for the wait but I was trying to do a Kingdom Hearts fic **

**that didn't seem right to me as well as reading some things. Also to the people who ship **

**AshxIris do explain, there is no way in hell she would even consider dating him she **

**consistantly tells Ash that she's a kid btw anyone you want me to ship Brock with (Gym**

**leaders only)? Also I kinda fell in love with a twisted anime/manga and am dissappointed how**

**quickly its first season ended i pray to all gods that it continues.**

Ash tried to stop Misty from hitting their old friend but she moved at a speed that was near super

human. She punched brock right in the nose, he fell to the ground expecting that.

"Misty, what'd you do that for?", Ash asked.

"He made a bet with your mother on not if we got together but when", She responded as brock got

up wiping his bleeding nose.

"Well, yeah I was hoping you to would get together before Ash left for Hoenn"

Ash looked confused.

"Brock, What brings you to Hoenn again?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to take on the Hoenn league myself"

"Wow, Brock that's awesome"

"Yeah, I already have my sixth badge, now what brings you two to the Hoenn reigon?"

"Well, if you have to know we were invited to take on the Champion League", Misty answered.

"Wow, so who'd you guys battle first?"

"Dragon Master Drake, but Ash is waiting till tommorow"

"That's smart, Ash"

"Yeah I'm just thinking of who I may need on my team"

"Possbly pokemon that know ice moves"

"Yeah i'll take lapras as a must for this one"

"Possibly your totodile", Misty suggested.

"Yeah, he's a Croconaw now"

"When did that happen?", Brock asked

"Battling my rival in Unova"

"Cool"

"So, Brock have any traveling companions?"

"Just one"

"Oh, Who?"

**OK, My loyal Fans this is for you to decide out of the following gym leaders:**

**Erika, Flannery, Clair, Jasmine, Whitney, or Gardenia**

**Vote in the reviews whoever gets the most is shipped with Brock.**


	11. Charizard and the Dragon Trainer

**Alright you guys voted and jasmine had 12 while flannery had 8 Also if you want i made a twitter to make sure you guys get notified imediatley of my updates I'm nandyroo because i can't remember my other password.**

"Former gym leader of Olivine City Jasmin", Brock said.

"Jasmine?", Ash said thoughtfully trying to put a face to the name.

Misty bopped him on the head playfully, "Come on, Ash, remember steelix and the battle cyndaquil helped you obtain the mineral badge"

"Oh right that battle, one of my better fights", he said nodding then spouting randomly "Charizard"

"Charizard?"

"Yes, I know he'll want to compete in the champion league, I have to use the video phone and contact the charific valley", Said Ash getting on the phone.

"So, where is Jasmine, Brock?", Misty said, while waiting for Ash to return.

"She's having a conversation with Nurse Joy about something", he answered.

"So, she left her gym?"

"Not really she wanted to sightsee and a qualified gymleader needed to tale over appearently Koga has twin daughters (A/N:I know he has one daughter but this is one way I can actually manage this)", he answered to her watching Ash get Charizard's pokeball.

Ash went outside and sent Charizard out of his pokeball, Which roared and sent a flamethrower into the air (side note: I like the anime because their moves don't have pp)

"It's good to see you too, buddy", Ash smiled, "Are you ready to take on the champion league with me"

Charizard roared and stomped its tail on the ground its flame becoming more intense.

"I can't hear you!", Ash yelled.

Charizard Roared louder than before Smacking his tail on the ground.

"That's the spirit Charizard, now return"

Ash smiled looking at Charizard's pokeball walking back in the pokemon center.

"Ash, what the heck was that?", Misty asked.

"I was just getting Charizard hyped up for the battle tommorow"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I can't take on the champion league properly if his heart wasn't in it"

"Well we should probably call it a day for now its been a long day with everything that's happened today, Brock would you like to watch Ash's match tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to see if he's gotten any better as a trainer"

"If I hadn't I don't think I would've been challenged by the Champion League now would I?"

"Well, you've got a point there but they are in a league of their own"

"Duh, that's why it's called the Champion League,"

Misty giggled.

"Looks like the gangs all back together again," Jasmine said behind Misty.

"Ah, Hello Jasmine"

"Hello again, Misty its been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah about 5 years"

Ash remincsed his battle with Jasmine for abit they talked about tactis he could've used back then that he would've used to win the battle with ease they seen the time was near midnight and turned in for the night for tommorow was Ash's big debut of the Champion league!

Ash woke up at 5:00 A.M, his anticipation on his match was wearing on him, he went to the pokemon center kitchen where he seen Nurse Joy pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Nurse Joy you wouldn't mind pouring me a cup would you?", he asked showing her his shaking hands.

"Sure thing, Ash, I see you're nervous about your battle with Drake today"

"You have no idea I was seeing a bunch of scenarios in my head on how the battle would go both good and bad"

"But you needn't be nervous, you just have to believe in yourself and and your pokemon"

"Yeah, um thanks for the talk and coffee Nurse Joy"

"No problem Ash your battle is in about two hours may i suggest a pep talk to your pokemon in the battlefield?"

"Sure", he said walking outside.

Misty woke up 10 minutes later and noticed Ash wasn't in his bed, concerned she looked out the window to the battlefield there he was talking to his team, she giggled at her boyfriend, who was now armwrestling his Charizard (the rest withdrawn to thier respective pokeballs) as the sun started to rise she yawned and prepared herself for the day, waking Pikachu who hopped on her shoulder and showed him what Ash is doing, he smiled in amusement.

"Pi pika pi," he said.

"Yeah he is silly, but he's our silly," the pair went down to see Ash as Drake was just arriving to inspect the battlefield.

"Good morning, Ash," the Elite four member said.

"Morn-IIING", he half-said as Charizard won their match flipping Ash over and on his back, Charizard realizing what it did picked him up quickly and looked at him to ask if he was ok, Ash nodded.

"So ready for our battle Ash?"

"You know it", he said as they took their seperate spots at the edge of the field while the Pokemon league Official made his way to the middle on the side, Brock and Jasmine taking a seat next to Misty who had Pikachu sitting on her lap.

"The pokemon league Match is ready to begin in the Blue corner, We've Ash Ketchem from pallet town Ash is a well known trainer top 16 of the indigo league tournament, Champion of the Orange League, Top 8 in the Silver Conference, Top 8 Again in the Ever Grande Conference, Conquered the Battle frontier and was even offered the part of Frontier Brain but he Politely Declined, He placed top 4 in the Lilly of the Valley Conference, And finally top 8 in the Vertress Conference, Good Greif thats a mouthfull"

Misty stared in awe as she heard all this She was there for three of those and watched ever grande.

"And in the Red Corner we have Elite Four Member Drake he is a well know dragon type trainer, now that that's over with this will be a 3 on 3 match, now let that match begin!"

"Dragonite, let's do this"

Ash turned his hat backwards and grabbed a pokeball from his belt but his hand was grasped by Charizard who shook its head.

"You want to fight this early?"

The pokemon nodded.

"Ok, then if you're sure Charizard I choose you"

He stepped on the battlefield cracking his knuckles glaring at the Dragonite.

"Dragonite fly up in the air and use dragontail on him"

"Charizard grab his tail and slam him to the ground"

Dragonite's tail glowed and bright white and swung at Charizards's face Charizard grabed its tail and flew up in the air nearly copying its seismic toss attack spinning the dragonite around and around until it was dizy and tossed it into the ground.

"Dragonite get up", Drake yelled as it tried to get up but it fell back down.

"Dragonite is unable to Battle Charizard wins"

"Dragonite return, Shellgon go!", Drake yelled.

"Hmm Shellgon I've underestimated his Shellgon before-" Charizard interupted Ash's verbal thought and used Flamethrower on its shell to soften it up then proceeded to kick Shellgon, Shellgon was barely able to dodge Charizards barriage of attacks Charizard was clearly wearing the small shell pokemon out.

"Charizard you're still wanting to fight?", Ash asked, it nodded at him and Shellgon headbutted its stomach, Charizard winced in pain, "Charizard quick while its still in range Use Seismic Toss on Shellgon"

Charizard immediately grabbed the Shellgon and Flew up into the air with it performing the seismic toss like dive Charizard closed its wings to increase the speed of the drop so it couldn't pull what Harrison's Blaziken pulled and flamethrower the ground to break the landing pulling off of Shellgon as it started to hit the ground hard it tried to get up on its feet but it was too dizzy for the Dragon like pokemon.

"Ash's Charizard seems to be Showing off using all of its power to fight and win quickly", Jasmine commented.

"Are you kidding me, its a pokemon that is fire/flying but looks like a damn dragon its obvious his Charizard is jealous of the dragon type pokemon", Misty said to the Former gym leader of Olivine City, Brock nodded.

"Misty's right look how its half-assed disobeying orders from Ash it refuses to be called back and it wants to battle Drake, if you look into its eyes you can see the Fire of its determination to prove itself as a dragon to Ash"

"Shellgon is unable to battle Charizard is the winner", the official announced.

"Shellgon return, Salemence Go!"

"Alright Charizard you can do this"

Drake hopped on his Salemence's back, Ash did the same both trainers obviously not thinking clearly and their pokemon took to the air.

"Salemence Dragonbreath attack,"

"Charizard Counter with Flamethrower"

the two blasts met in mid-air the heat of their flames intensifying until the flames in the middle glew a fierce blue and the two pokemon stopped brething fire for a quick rest and the were moved apart by the flameball exploding

"Salamence use crunch,"

"Charizard dragon tail hit it in the neck," Ash held on to his neck tigh enough to not fall off as it flipped to do the move, but light enough not to harm it, Charizard's tail glew white and slammed into Salamences face knocking it towards the ground it wobbled toward the ground Ash grabbed Drake as he started to fall off his tumbling Salemence, it landed face first into the field.

"Salemence is unable to battle Charizard wins, and the winner of the match is Ash from Pallet Town", the announcer reported.

Ash was so happy to hear these words he fell off charizard to do a flip forgetting how high up he is and started to fall to the ground fast.

"Starmie, I choose you use your ice beam to make a slide to stop Ash's fall", Misty said.

Starmie nodded in confirmation and created an Icy slope.


	12. The Joy of Trainers

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Ash screamed falling down closing his eyes tightly his jacket caught on the icy slope he opened his eyes and seen Misty's Glare, which at that moment Ash could've sworn even Misty's Gyarados would be intimidated by her.

"ASH KETCHUM DON'T YOU DARE PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO FLIP WAIT UNTIL YOU LAND", She yelled surprising Drake, Brock howled with laughter while Jasmine sweat dropped laughing nervously.

"Does this kind of situation happen often with them?", Drake asked Brock who was now rubbing his head gently after Misty slapped him as hard as she could for laughing at their antics.

"All the time", Brock answered, "This is usually recurring"

"Well then Phoebe is going to have a blast fighting you two" Drake responded looking at the couple in a one sided argument.

"Phoebe?," Ash asked.

"Yes, she is the next opponent you'll have here in the Hoenn Championship league her Specialty is Ghost type pokemon, she is not to be underestimated that will be your downfall much like Ash here, she can pull miracles at a type disadvantage", Drake Answered before Brock pulled out his Pretty Girls of Hoenn guide.

"Brock, Can I get a visual of this Phoebe person? ", Misty asked, she couldn't help but feel a little threatened thanks to Brock Reaching into his "Pretty girls book" pocket, Brock tossed her the book and told her page 94, Misty quickly made her way to the page and looked at her picture she was immediately jealous of Phoebe, she had Sunkissed skin wore a bikini top, she had a slightly bigger bust than Misty, and on top of that she had an hourglass figure. "Gyarados, use flamethrower on this book", she said to the pokemon calling it forth from its ball, within seconds the book was charred bits on the ground, Brock knelt in front of the pile of charred bits of paper

"This was signed by the Author and Two out of 5 Elite 4 Members", Brock Groaned.

"I Don't care who it was signed by!, You have someone very pretty to oogle right there", Misty Said Pointing at Jasmine, who blushed faintly.

Ash blinked, "There's the jealous streak I missed so much" he said laughing.

"I do not have a jealous streak!" Misty shouted red in the face as she Recalled Gyarados as Nurse Joy came up to Misty.

"You have a phonecall from Professor Oak would you like to take it?", She asked

"...Professor Oak called me instead of Ash? That's surprising, uh yeah I'll take it and uh Ash's Charizard should need Revitalization after taking on 3 of Drake's team"

"Ash that's Reckless you should take better car of your pokemon," Nurse Joy scolded as they all went inside

"But, Nurse Joy it was Charizard's idea"

"I don't Care whose idea it was You're both coming with me, " she said firmly grabbing Ash's left ear with one hand and grabbing Charizards Horn with the other. Misty followed to the video monitor as Nurse Joy's Chansey Doubleslapped Ash while, Nurse Joy healed Charizard.

Misty picked up the phone end, "You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" Misty Asked.

"Ah, Misty long time no see, I was wondering if you would like a pokemon egg"

"What kind of Pokemon Egg?"

"Well I know your specialty is Water types, But this egg's markings point to the electric type..."

"May I see the Egg before I make my Decision?", Misty asked.

Oak nodded and grabbed the egg from his desk uncovering the egg revealing its primary yellow color and black zigzagged stripe in the middle.

"YesI'lltakeit," she said quickly **(A/N: Yes I know I did that line with no spaces it was meant to be like that) **

"Wow i was expecting a little more Hesitation from you, Misty" Professor Oak said Shocked.

"Professor I've told you I'd like a Pikachu", she said as the egg was transfered to Misty.

"I'm sure you'll treat the Pikachu well"

**End chapter**

**I know the chapter is short but at least i'm making an effort into my stories so cut me a little slack ok?**


End file.
